This invention relates in general to sewing machines and in particular to a new and useful sewing machine having a sound transcriber recorder associated therewith.
Sewing machines known until now are generally supplied with operating instructions in written form with explanatory examples. Such operating instructions are absolutely necessary especially when the sewing machine is equipped with several special functions, the execution of which must be explained. Not infrequently, however, it happens that these operating instructions cannot be found when needed, because they have been misplaced or lost. To avoid these drawbacks the attempt has been made to mark the most important sewing functions symbolically on the machine housing, in or on, the cover. Such a measure has the disadvantage, however, that due to the very small available area the possibilities of information are very limited. Therefore, only the bare minimum of operating information can be made available.